


A planet of dogs? Not the weirdest thing in the universe.

by LittleMissBacon



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alien Puppies, Crack, F/F, Fluff, It's Thasmin if you squint, Yaz loves dogs so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 16:00:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16537736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissBacon/pseuds/LittleMissBacon
Summary: The Doctor gets turned into a puppy because I say so. Was supposed to be crack, but kinda turned out a little serious. Fuck it.





	A planet of dogs? Not the weirdest thing in the universe.

**Author's Note:**

> S/o to the nut cases in the Thasmin discord. Y'all made me do this.
> 
> I hope you're happy.

“When the Doctor said we’re going to a planet full of dogs I thought she was joking!” Graham could hardly believe it as the gang stepped out of the TARDIS.

“You should know better than to doubt the Doctor,” Yasmin chided - after all this time spent travelling to different planets with the Time Lady, Graham still seemed so sceptical about everything. “She literally travels through the entire universe, you’ve seen weird and wonderful things. Yet you can’t believe that there’s a planet full of dogs?”

“Actually!” The Doctor popped her head out of the TARDIS, still doing some last minute preparation before setting foot on the new planet. “They’re technically not dogs like they are on Earth. Think of them as like… Alien dogs who happen to be domestic but also don’t look quite normal?”

“I… Don’t know how to respond to that,” Ryan looked confused as always, but no less eager to explore the new planet.

Finally the Doctor was ready, stepping out of the TARDIS with armfuls of stuff ranging from chew toys to frisbees and treats. The Time Lady looked so very excited, and Yaz couldn’t help but smile. She walked over and grabbed some of the things to lighten the load.

“So tell us more about this planet. It looks beautiful!” Yaz said as they headed down the lush, green hill they landed on.

“Well, this planet is called Canis Prime, original I know. But it’s full of dog-like creatures who love to play! Hence all this stuff in my hands,” The Doctor explained, looking around the clearing in search of something. “Been around for thousands of years, got its own ecosystem sans humanoid intervention. I consider that a good thing. The atmosphere and environment is pretty similar to Earth.”

“Yeah, I can tell,” Ryan said, taking in everything around him - the greenest grass and the bluest sky, trees for miles. It was paradise. “I’d love to come back here again.”

“Ah, this way gang!” The Doctor said, spotting a small, natural pathway between some of the trees.

“Where does this lead then?” Graham asked.

“Oh, just to a little colony nearby. They live in communities sort of like packs, but much larger. Funny really, it’s a little like human communities. They have roles and jobs, it’s fascinating!”

“Wow, that seems just a tad unbelieveable but I guess we’ll be seeing it soon enough,” Yaz responded, following closely behind the Doctor.

It took a few minutes of walking and navigating the wild tangle of bushes and vines, but they arrived at another clearing on the other side of the forest. Graham, Ryan and Yaz were stunned by what they saw. Dogs… So many dogs! Large ones, small ones. Some brown, black, blonde, while others were green or purple or blue! Some had more than two eyes, some had several heads and tails. The variations of dogs was insane!

“Jesus, you weren’t kidding about them not being normal!” Ryan commented.

“They’re all so cute!” Yaz grinned.

“Come on, let’s go say hi!” The Doctor said as she headed over to what looked to be the common area where a lot of the dogs were playing.

One large labrador type dog spotted them first, perking up and bounding over to the Doctor, tongue hanging out and tail wagging furiously.

“Hello Doris! How are you?” The Doctor beamed as she dropped everything she was holding so she could catch the over excited creature, falling over from the weight of it.

“Doctor! Doctor Doctor Doctor Doctor Doctor!” Doris said over and over again, licking the Time Lady’s face.

“Did… Did the dog just talk?” Graham frowned, sticking a finger in his ear to clean it out.

“Remember when I told you about the TARDIS? And how it comes with a universal translator? Oh your so gorgeous Doris, did you get a hair cut or somethin’?” The Doctor said as she gave the dog a lot of pats.

“Right… Universal translator…” Ryan nodded. “Well, I’m down with it.

Yaz just stood there, paralysed as she took in the endless amounts of dogs. Doris’ shouting had attracted some of the others, and soon a hoard of dogs came bounding over, piling on top of the Doctor, tails wagging and tongues licking.

“Oh my god, Doc are you okay?” Graham shouted over top of all the dogs chanting the Doctor’s name.

“I’m more than okay! I’m bloody brilliant!” The Doctor’s voice was faint over the dog voices. “Alright, alright guys enough now. I appreciate the enthusiasm, but I’m drenched in saliva!”

“Sorry! Back up, give space,” Doris barked and the others all retreated to a respectable distance, but still circled around the Doctor.

“Thanks,” The Doctor said as she got up and dusted her coat off before turning to her companions. “You guys all good? Come and say hi, introduce yourselves.”

“Uh, okay. Hi, my name is Ryan. Nice to meet you all,” Ryan said as he stepped forward and crouched down offering his hand out to the dogs.

“I’m Graham. Sorry if I seem a little strange, I’m just not used to hearing dogs talk.”

Yaz was still frozen, unable to take her eyes off of the dogs.

“Yaz?” The Doctor frowned in concern, approaching the police officer. “Are you alright?”

The Doctor placed her hand gently on Yaz’s shoulder, finally shaking her out of her stupor. The young woman jumped and looked at the Doctor.

“Oh, sorry… Did you say something?”

“Yeah, just wondering if you’re alright.”

“Oh, yeah… I am. I just… Really, really love dogs!” Yaz squealed, unable to restrain herself any longer as she launched at the nearest dog and hugging it close.

“Hello frien! Name is Jo!” The husky started licking at Yaz’s face.

“Oh my god, Jo! I’m about to die from cuteness! I can die happy, right here,” Yaz spoke into the dog’s coat.

“We’ve brought lots of toys and treats for you all!” The Doctor said as she pointed to the pile near her feet.

“Doctor, come!” Doris said before tugging on the Doctor’s sleeve. “Have present!”

“Oh I love presents! You shouldn’t have!”

The Doctor left Yaz, Ryan and Graham to entertain the group of dogs while she wandered off with the labrador. She was led into a cave that houesd some of the dogs. Doris ran up ahead and nosed through a pile of junk before pulling out a silver chain and putting it on the Doctor’s hands.

“Put on! Will change you into canis like us!”

“No way! Seriously?” The Doctor asked, practically vibrating with energy and excitement. “I can turn into a dog by putting this on?”

“Yes, yes! Put on and play with us!”

“Score!” The Doctor quickly put the chain around her neck and everything went black for a moment.

 

* * *

“I never want to leave this place…” Yaz murmured into the Jo’s neck, pressing kisses all over.

“It’s pretty alright here,” Graham nodded as he absentmindedly stroked one of the stranger looking dogs with two heads.

“You really like dogs, don’t you Yaz?” Ryan asked as he threw several balls off into the distance for some of the dogs to fetch.

“I do, so, so much. Always wanted one growing up but my parents were very against pets,” Yasmin sighed, scratching behind Jo’s ears.

Jo was in utter bliss, her eyes were closed and she was two seconds away from falling asleep. Doris came bounding back over to the group, jumping up and down.

“Everyone! Look!” Doris shouted and turned to face the direction she came from.

Out of the cave emerged a sandy orange Pomeranian yapping away as she ran towards the large group of dogs and humans! Yaz instantly let go of the husky and gasped.

“Oh my god, she’s gorgeous!” The policewoman said as she rushed over and fell to her knees in front of her. “What’s your name?”

“Yaz! It’s me! The Doctor!”

“No way… I… I think I’m going to pass out,” Yaz said as she started hyperventilating. “She’s… Too cute…”

“Woah! Yaz, calm down!” Ryan said.

But it was too late. Yaz had fainted, her fall cushioned by the Doctor’s tiny dog body.

“I think I broke her…” The Doctor said, licking the young woman’s face to try and wake her up.

“I got her,” Ryan said as he went over to pick Yaz up. “Do you have any beds she can rest on?”

“Yes, yes! Here,” Doris nodded as she guided the gang back to the cave.

The Doctor was trailing behind Ryan closely, worried about Yaz and feeling guilty for making her pass out. Deeper in the surprisingly well lit cave were a series of beds made of leaves and foliage.

“Can use any,” Doris said.

“Thank you Doris,” The Doctor said as she waited anxiously while Ryan set Yaz down on the bed.

She sniffed around Yaz before wiggling her way into her arms, nestled comfortably against her chest. She never realised just how good Yaz smelt and she buried her nose closer to her neck. The Doctor’s small, poofy tail was wagging like crazy.

“Well, uh, we’ll just go back outside then if you’ve got it covered Doc,” Graham said awkwardly, feeling very uneasy about the fact that the Doctor was now a dog.

“Okay!” The Doctor replied.

“O-kay then…” Ryan said before following Graham out of the cave.

“You good?” Doris asked. “I have to go, got things to do.”

“Yeah, yeah, go on. We’ll be fine,” The Doctor nodded before yawning and closing her eyes.

A while later, Yaz was finally coming to. She groaned and felt something warm and fluffy in her arms. She cuddled into it, smiling. It only took a few seconds for her to remember where she was. She bolted upright, nearly flinging whatever she was holding across the room.

“Oi! What was that for?” The Doctor grumbled. “I was having a really good nap. So much better than Graham’s sofa.”

“Oh my god… Doctor…” Everything came flooding back, almost making Yaz hyperventilate again. “You’re a dog! But how?!”

“First of all, I’d like to apologise for making you faint. Secondly, Doris gave me a necklace that allowed me to turn into a dog. Although, I’m a bit miffed that I’m not a giant dog or somethin’.”

“You’re perfect,” Yaz sighed happily as she drew the Doctor back into her arms.

If a dog could blush… The Doctor shook her head and wiggled out of Yaz’s arms.

“Right, well now that you’re better, I’m off to go play! Last one out is a rotten egg!” The Doctor shouted before bolting off towards the entrance of the cave.

“Hey, wait up!” Yaz got up but didn’t run, not wanting to faint again so soon after the first one.

She smiled when she saw the little orange puffball running circles around the other dog creatures, yapping and enjoying herself a lot.

“She’s got way too much energy. I genuinely do think that being a dog suits her,” Ryan said, getting dizzy and unbalanced just by watching the Doctor.

“Yeah, it’s a little uncanny, actually,” Graham added.

“She’s just… So cute,” Yaz said, unable to take her eyes off the Doctor.

 

* * *

At the end of the day, with the sun setting, the Doctor was absolutely pooped. Even with the brief nap she had with Yaz, all that running around and playing had gotten to her. Really, the Doctor should have known better seeing as she’s well over 2000 years old. Seeing as she was exhausted, Yaz volunteered to take her back to the TARDIS. All of the dogs had gathered around to say goodbye.

“You’ll come back soon, yes?” Doris asked as she stepped in front of all the others.

“I would love to come back,” Yaz answered with the brightest smile.

“Excellent! We love frens!”

“It was really nice meeting you all,” Ryan said as he offered a small wave.

“Yeah, what he said,” Graham nodded.

“We ready to go, team?” Yaz asked the other two, seeing as the Doctor was happily snoozing in her arms.

“Yup, let’s get movin’,” Ryan said as he turned around and headed back down the path through the forest.

The walk was quiet as everyone was quite tired as well. The three of them weren’t quite sure what was going to happen once they got back to the TARDIS, ‘cause, you know, none of them knew how to fly a space/time ship. They climbed the hill where the TARDIS was still sitting, and the door opened for them.

“Thanks,” Yaz smiled as she stepped inside first.

The boys headed off to their rooms while Yaz carried the Doctor to her own room. She couldn’t help but coo at the sleeping pup, pressing a kiss to her forehead. She settled into bed, wrapping the Doctor up in her arms. She would never have the courage to do this had the Doctor been in her original form.

So, Yaz was going to savour the moment, just being close to her.


End file.
